


Sweet Ophelia

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo was a gardener in the Duke's estate, simply brought there to be the man's paid lover - a fancy whore. Kyungsoo was a slave to his emotions, to his hatred of people, to most of his desires for money. His desires just happened to lay within Jongin. And Jongin's laid within him.</p><p>"He was all I ever saw,<br/>and damn he shined like the sun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Ophelia

The view outside the small train window in the comfort of his private box was probably one of the most luxurious experiences he had ever said. Where he was from there was never enough money to put food in his stomach or his many siblings with their grubby hands and peckish eyes. It was like seeing the world through a different lense - all the vast hills, greenery, and so many thick canopy of trees as the train went through the tracks built through the large forest.

He had only ever see the pollution of the cities, the loud roaring of motorcars, ladies chiming in their large evening gowns to parties, and the lingering smell of cigars everywhere. As if sophistication was behind every dirty alleyway black market dealer and hidden behind a set of pearls or smiles. He learned at an early age the poor and the rich had a lot in common; misery.

Kyungsoo had left behind a mother who preferred drink over raising her children, a father he didn’t know, and six other dirty crying kids from a ghetto most preferred to ignore. He hated it. He hated the mother who brought different men every night to their small cramped two bedroom apartment. Her yelling as he would hold his younger siblings reassuring them. He hated the stench of piss when she would get so wasted she wouldn’t make it to the bathroom. He hated the cold bathing water he had to share with his younger brothers and sisters. He hated the teasing of the kids when they saw his holey pants or his worn shoes. Kyungsoo hated his siblings. He hated because he loved them and nothing was worse than loving someone you couldn’t help. They were all stuck there in misery barely enough bread or thin broth to satisfy anyone.

He hated that he was born without a chance in a city that frankly didn’t give a fuck. For the twenty four years of his life he had nothing to account for but a handful of bittersweet moments. He stared out the window, the countryside so accustomed to peace but he was not. It’s awaiting arms were massive trees and so much openness he was at a loss.

“Can I get you anything sir?” The cart girl asked. It was her sixth time asking, he was counting. Because it would be the only six times someone ever called him ‘sir’. He supposed it had to do with the fact he was the only one riding the train. He sat in his clean and nice clothes uncomfortable as he shook his head again.

“Will we be there soon Miss?” He asked quietly his voice soft, meek, and shy. He knew what she must have thought of him. A rat. A ghetto brat. A whore. Why else would someone from the city’s slums be riding in a private train towards a manor Kyungsoo had never set eyes on before.

She nodded. “Any minute now.” And she was off again.

What was he doing? Kyungsoo had asked himself that many times. He was being selfish. As the guilt he had buried in his chest for leaving his brothers and sisters he told himself that they would all sink and drown if he didn’t. He had to leave them behind and pray they got by so that maybe he could come back for them when he could afford it. It was only a few weeks, he reminded himself. He would then call for them, drive them on the fancy train imagining how impressed they would be, and they could live happily in the country.

Kyungsoo had caught the eye of a duke. It was astonishing. A man who was not only wealthy but powerful. Though he hadn’t ever considered himself a man to prefer the company of men he figured after raising his own mother he had enough with women. It was a simple deal. He would work as the duke’s gardner. Back in the city he had helped at a flower shop one day when a handsome man came offering him all kinds of promises. One of those promises was money.

Kyungsoo was desperate. If he become the lover of some rich noble man it would give him a easier life. In a few weeks he would send for his siblings, they’d live with him. He would find a real job when his affair ended with the duke. It would all end nicely. He hadn’t been counting on the duke’s possessiveness.


End file.
